


Christmas Eve Day

by DeadHooligan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fun Stuff Happens, Happy Gals, Humorous Ending, I Ship It, I Tried, I Try to Be Funny at the End, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Snow Day, They Like Having Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadHooligan/pseuds/DeadHooligan
Summary: Christmas Eve has come, and Daisy decides to go outside with her girlfriend, Lucina, to send the day until night comes upon them, doing something she planned on doing this very day. Lucina is very willing to come along with the princess, also planning to enjoy herself.





	Christmas Eve Day

Daisy excited grabbed Lucina by the arm, dragging her outside into the white snow that surrounded the Smash Mansion. The two princesses wore heavy coats and boats which matched with their typical outfits in color. Tiny snowflakes came down from the pale blue sky with puffy large clouds. Daisy ran outside as snowflakes landed onto her hair. Lucina followed behind Daisy, doing her best to match her speed. The two dashed into the large lumps of snow, having it fly up from the ground. The snow was able to reach up to their knees as they stood up straight. Daisy let go of Lucina's hand as she turned to look back at her. A huge smile was on Daisy's face.

"Isn't this great, Lucina! I don't think I ever saw snow go up this high on the ground," Daisy exclaimed.

Lucina smiled lightly as she spoke, "Yeah, it is. I've seen snow before, but I never saw any that goes up to my knees. I've only seen snow cover my feet back where I live."

"Well, you know what all this snow means!" Daisy told Lucina joyfully.

"U-Uhhh..." Lucina muttered, stuttering a bit.

"A snowman! There's enough snow here to make one. I always wanted to make one back at Sarasaland, but it barely snows there. And it does snow in the Mushroom Kingdom, but it isn't enough to make a snowman," Daisy explained.

"That actually does sound fun," Lucina responded. She found it cute that Daisy wanted to make a snowman, and Lucina was willingly to help her completely. She would do anything for her girlfriend.

"Well, that's great! I'm going to make the bottom. Do you mind making the middle perhaps?" she questioned.

"I don't mind at all! Anything for you, Daisy," Lucina answered.

"Great!" Daisy shouted. She giggled as she ran off. Lucina watched as Daisy ran off. As Daisy started to push some of the snow together, Lucina turned around. 

Lucina crouched down to the ground as she pushed her hair out of the way. While she knew of the process of making a snowman and what one was, Lucina wasn't sure what she had to do in order to make one. Lucina looked back at Daisy. She watched as Daisy pushed snow together to make a ball. She shoved more snow into it, making it bigger with each clump shoved into the ball. Once it was large enough, Daisy started to push the snowball on the ground. Lucina guessed that was what she was supposed to do, expect a bit smaller with how this was the middle part of the snowman.

Lucina picked up a handful of snow and started to shove it all into a ball. Once it was round enough, she picked up another pile of snow with her other hand. She shoved the two together, making a larger snowball. Lucina held the snowball up. While she was able to hold it up with ease, the snowball was a bit heavy and didn't fit her hand completely now. She grabbed another handful of snow and clashed it with the snowball. She was still able to hold it with no struggle, but it was getting larger.

_Maybe once I make it a little bigger, I can start rolling it on the ground. I should make this a bit smaller than Daisy's though, so I should keep an eye on hers. Don't want to mess this up for her I suppose,_ Lucina thought as she grabbed a small pile. She quickly shoved the pile into the snowball.

Lucina gently placed the large snowball on the ground. She looked at what Daisy was doing. The snowball she had was much larger than hers. The snowball almost went up to Daisy's knees. Lucina looked back at the snowball she had. She would definitely need to make hers bigger in order for it to be the middle part of the snowman. Lucina started to push the snowball on the ground lightly, letting the snow below it smash into it. Lucina rolled it back and forth, watching the snowball get bigger and bigger as she gently threw it between her hands. It felt like it would take a long time for her to let the snowball grow, but it was doing it pretty speedily to her own surprise. Lucina's smile was slightly wider as she stared at the snowball. 

Soon, the snowball grew big enough to where she had to stand up. As she stood up, she started to roll the snowball with her two hands, pushing it forward. Lucina could feel the snowball rising up. It was pretty easy to keep on pushing despite the size of it. Lucina kept on pushing it toward the large lumps of snow on the ground, letting it consume whatever was underneath it. It was pretty fun for Lucina to do.

"Hey, Lucina, look! I finished the bottom! I hope it isn't took big for yours. Heh," Daisy said loudly. 

Lucina looked over. She saw Daisy waving for her, smiling widely as ever and giggling. The snowball was tall enough to just almost reach Daisy's knees, but it was only an inch off. The snowball was also very wide. Lucina looked down at the snowball she made then looked back up at Daisy's. The one Lucina had would definitely work as a middle section for the snowman. 

"Wow! That's a nice one," Daisy complimented as she looked over at Lucina's.

"I guess I have to put this on top of yours," Lucina commented.

"Alright, just bring it over and place it on top!" Daisy answered.

Lucina nodded as she looked down at the snowball she had. She stretched her arms around the snowball, making sure she didn't let any part of it fall off. Lucina started to walk over, bringing the snowball over. Her hands held it by the bottom, and she slowly walked over to Daisy. Daisy watched intensely. Lucina soon was close enough. She placed her snowball on Daisy's, pushing it in to fit completely. Lucina took a step back. The middle section was only slightly smaller than the bottom, but it would be good enough. Daisy walked over to Lucina's side.

"Alright! It looks great already," Daisy exclaimed.

"I assume we just need the head, correct?" Lucina said as she looked over at Daisy.

"Yep! And then there's actually decorating that, but you can just leave that to me," she answered.

"Of course," Lucina responded. "So, are you going to make the head? I would assume so since, well, making this snowman was your idea and something you wanted to do personally."

"While I do want to make it, I have an idea so we both can make it. That's only if you don't mind doing that with me obviously," explained Daisy.

"Oh, I don't mind at all! Whatever makes you happy," she spoke.

"Well, alrighty. Just grab at least a handful of snow off the ground, and we can go from there. I'm going to grab some snow too," Daisy told her. Lucina nodded. 

Lucina crouched down as she dipped her hand in the snow. She swooped up as much snow that could fit inside her palm. Once it was full, Lucina stood back up. She started to squish the snow she had in her hand into a ball before turning to look back at Daisy. When she turned around, she saw Daisy standing up. A large pile of snow was in her hand as she turned to face Lucina.

"And now what?" Lucina asked Daisy.

"Well, I had an idea that we could possibly both shove the snow pile together, which would then make a head for the snowman," Daisy answered.

"So, I guess I'll just this into yours," Lucina replied.

Daisy nodded. "Yeah!"

Lucina looked back at the snow pile she had in her hand. She turned back to look at the one in Daisy's hand. She stood there for a second before quickly slamming her head that held the snow into Daisy's. She closed her hand, shoving the two snow piles together. Daisy giggled as she held her other hand up in her best attempt to stop any of the snow dropping on the ground. The two princesses stood there with both of their arms out, shoving the snow to form one larger ball. When a couple of seconds passed by, Daisy's hands let go of the snow, letting Lucina hold up. Lucina placed down one of her hands as she held up the snowball with her other one.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Daisy laughed. Lucina grinned as she stared at the snowball which would be the head. Daisy looked at Lucina, seeing her grin. Daisy held herself back from blushing a little. She always liked it when she saw some amusement in her girlfriend, even if it was just a small grin on her face.

"Would you like to put this on top, Daisy?" Lucina questioned.

"Oh, you can do it! You're the super strong one here," Daisy answered.

"Well, you're the athletic one here too. You've done a lot of stuff that would take a strong person. So, technically, we're both the strong ones here," pointed out Lucina, chuckling. She smirked as she looked into Daisy's ocean blue eyes.

"Just put it on already! I've made my point already with how I want _you_ to put it on," she responded, giggling.

"If you insistent."

Lucina walked over to the snowman forming. She continued to hold the snowball with one hand as she walked up to the snowman's side. She placed the head down gently. squishing it into place on top. She rose up her other hand and pushed it down good enough. She planned on having this head to stick to the rest of this snowman. Lucina padded the top section down as she made sure it looked alright. Lucina stood by Daisy once she was done. Lucina looked back at the snowman once she was far enough.

The bottom and middle section looked perfectly fine. The bottom was very large, and the middle was only a bit smaller than it. Then there was the top section of the snowman. It was extremely smaller than the rest. It was a perfectly ball from what Lucina could tell, but it barely took up any space on the top of the middle section. Lucina and Daisy didn't mind how it looked. Excitement bubbled up in Daisy, and Lucina smiled as she looked on.

"Well, it's done, but it seems... well, kind of barren for a snowman," commented Lucina.

"Ah, well, I still have to decorate it!" Daisy replied.

"Oh, of course. I forgot about that," she muttered.

Daisy walked up close to the front of the snowman. She started to pull stuff out from the heavy coat she had. The first thing she pulled out was two large flat stones. The top looked smooth as Daisy held them out for a moment. She placed the two stones on what would be the face of the snowman, making them eyes. She then pulled out very tiny pebbles. She started to gently push them into the snow, making a smiling mouth. The last thing Daisy had in her coat was then what looked like Robin's sword.

"Oh, hey, that Robin's! How'd you get that from him? I didn't think he would just give it to anyone randomly," Lucina asked as Daisy shoved it into the snowman's face, making it the nose. The blade was the part that faced out.

"Let's just say I didn't ask him. I have my own little ways," Daisy answered, laughing, as she took off the scarf she had around her neck. She gently tied the scarf around what would be the snowman's neck.

"Heh, I see," she responded as Daisy jumped back to stand by her girlfriend's side.

The two princesses stood there, looking at the finished snowman. Daisy stood there proudly as she looked on, but she soon started to look disappointed as she stared on at the snowman. Lucina looked over to see Daisy's disappointed expression. "What's wrong?" Lucina questioned, a bit shocked to see Daisy being currently down as she stared at the snowman.

Daisy looked up at Lucina. "It's just that, well, snowmen usually have arms, but this doesn't have any. It seems strange to have an armless snowman, but I guess there's nothing we can do about it now. I guess it's good enough for what it is."

Lucina looked over at the snowman, staring at where the arms would be in it. She thought for a couple of seconds as she continued to stare. An idea suddenly popped into her mind. She turned back to Daisy. On her face, Lucina had a large smile.

"I have an idea that might cheer you up. Just stand by the snowman and hold it up as best as you can. And also stay away from the sides of the snowman," Lucina explained.

"Well, if you think it'll cheer me up, then anything for you, Lucina," Daisy responded. A faint smile appeared on her face before she went over to the snowman, holding it up as if it was going to fall down.

Lucina ran far from the snowman as she could. She made sure she could still see both Daisy and the snowman, but she kept a good distance between them and her. When everything looked good, Lucina looked out her sword from inside of her heavy coat. She always carried her sword with her no matter what. It didn't matter if she was in a battle or not. With her sword held out, Lucina speedily dashed forward. She kept her sword extended forward as she ran swiftly.

Lucina forcefully stopped herself when she saw she was about to collide with the snowman. With that, Lucina let go of her sword, letting it slide forward. Daisy pushed her body farther from the snowman as she saw the tip of the sword, but she managed to keep the snowman held up with the force applied from Lucina. When Daisy padded down the snowman in place, she let go of it.  Daisy stepped back, gasping in joy as her smile became very wide. The handle of the sword poked out on one side, while the blade came through the other way. While it was too short too really look like arms, to Daisy, it was the best thing ever to happen.

"You did it!" Daisy exclaimed. Her voice was overcome with excitement as it spilled out with every word she spoke.

"You wanted some arms, and I gave you what you requested," Lucina spoke.

"Man, now there's two swords in this snowman! No one's ever going to mess with this snowman as long as the snow out here stays," commented Daisy.


End file.
